tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2
|re-release date = |running time = 98 minutes |catalogue number = V9047 |rating = }} NSPCC Children's T.V. Favourites Volume 2 is a release by Tempo Pre-School on 3rd August 1992 and 7th October 1996 in the UK. Description All your favourite friends on video The best children's compilation ever! There's all your favourite characters in their very own adventures in this fun-packed video for young children. By purchasing this video you have helped further the work of the NSPCC to help abused children. The NSPCC and Tempo Video would like to thank the following people and companies for providing, free of any royalties, the films on this video: ◾POSTMAN PAT - "The Postman Pat Song" An animated excerpt taken from Postman Pat's ABC Story- Tempo Pre-School Video. Postman Pat's ABC story © 1990 Woodland Animations Ltd. Music & Lyrics © 1990 Post Music. ◾PINGU - "Pingu Delivers the Mail" Taken from Pingu - A Barrel of Fun - BBC Video. © 1991 Editoy SRG/ZDF/Telepool/BBC Enterprises Ltd. ◾THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE - "Thomas and Gordon" Taken from Thomas and Gordon and Other Stories - The Video Collection. © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1984. ◾FAVOURITE NURSERY RHYMES- "Bow, Wow Says The Dog", "The Wheels on the Bus" and "A Froggy would a Wooing Go". Excerpts taken from ONE, TWO BUCKLE MY SHOE AND OTHER FAVORITE RHYMES-Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1992 Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. ◾HUXLEY PIG - "Huxley Pig Goes Flying" Taken from Huxley Pig Goes Flying- Tempo Video. © 1990 Rodney Pepp'e/FilmFair Ltd. ◾PADDINGTON BEAR - "Paddington Cleans Up" - Taken from Paddington Bear Special Edition -Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 FilmFair Ltd/Paddington & Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. ◾SPOT - "Spot's Birthday Party" Taken from Spot's First Video- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1987 Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd/King Rollo Films Ltd. ◾SPIDER! - "Spider in the Bath" Taken from Spider! - I'm Only Scary 'cos I'm Hairy - BBC Video. © 1991 Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd. ◾MR.MEN AND LITTLE MISS - "Little Miss Trouble" Taken from Little Miss Sunshine and Friends- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1983 Roger Hargreaves/Mister Films Ltd. ◾BUMP - "Bump's Upside Down Friend" - Taken from The Adventures of Bump - Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1992 Bump Enterprises Ltd. ◾ANYTIME TALES - "Elmer" Taken from Not Now, Bernard and Other Stories- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 King Rollo Films Ltd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 David Mckee. ◾NELLIE THE ELEPHANT - "Nellie Rescues Mrs Maple's Moggy" Taken from Nellie The Elephant- Nine Fun Packed Adventures - Tempo Video. © 1990 101 Film Productions Ltd. ◾ANYTIME TALES - "I Want a Cat" Taken from I Want a Cat and Other Stories- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 King Rollo Films Lyd/Andersen Press Ltd/Abbey Broadcast Communications plc. © 1991 Tony Ross. ◾RUPERT - "Edited Excerpt from Rupert and the Pirates" Taken from The All New Adventures of Rupert- Rupert and the Pirates- Tempo Video. Series © Nelvana Ltd/Ellipse Programme. Rupert Characters TM & © 1992 Express Newspapers plc. All Rights Reserved. ◾JUNGLIES - "Albert's Tooth" Taken from Junglies First Day At School- Tempo Pre-School Video. © 1991 Carlton Cards Ltd/TV-am Enterprises Ltd. ◾ROSIE AND JIM - "School" Excerpt taken from Rosie and Jim- Small Animals and Other Stories - Central Video. A Ragdoll Production. © 1991 Central Independent Televison plc. ◾GRANPA - "A Day at the Seaside" Excerpt taken from GRANPA- Tempo Video. A TVC Granpa Ltd Production for TVS & Channel 4. © TVC Granpa Ltd 1989. Episodes #"The Postman Pat Song" (an animated excerpt taken from Postman Pat's ABC Story) #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends: Thomas and Gordon #Spider: Spider in the Bath #Junglies: Albert's Tooth #Pingu: Pingu Delivers the Mail #Spot: Spot's Birthday Party #Huxley Pig: Huxley Pig Goes Flying #"Rupert and the Pirates" (an excerpt taken from The All-New Adventures of Rupert) #Paddington Bear Cleans Up #Mr. Men and Little Miss: Little Miss Trouble #Anytime Tales: Elmer #Nellie the Elephant Rescues Mrs. Maple's Moggy #Anytime Tales: I Want a Cat #Favourite Nursery Rhymes: "Bow, Wow says the dog", "The Wheels on the Bus" and "A Frog He Would a Wooing Go" (Excerpts taken from One, Two. Buckle My Shoe and Other favourite Rhymes) #Bump the Elephant: Bump's Upside Down Friend #Rosie and Jim: School (Animated story excerpt taken from Rosie and Jim - Small Animals and other Stories) #"A Day at the Seaside" (an excerpt taken from Granpa) Trivia Goofs The back cover lists several episodes out of order: *"Pingu Delivers The Mail" is listed as the 2nd episode. *"Thomas and Gordon" is listed as the 3rd episode. *"Favourite Nursery Rhymes" (with the three excerpted songs from "One, Two. Buckle My Shoe and Other Favourite Rhymes") is listed as the 4th episode. *"Huxley Pig Goes Flying" is listed as the 5th episode. *"Paddington Bear Cleans Up" is listed as the 6th episode. *"Spot's Birthday Party" is listed as the 7th episode. *"Spider In The Bath" is listed as the 8th episode. *"Little Miss Trouble" is listed as the 9th episode. *"Bump's Upside Down Friend" is listed as the 10th episode. *The "Rupert and the Pirates" excerpt is listed as the 11th episode. *The "Albert's Tooth" episode of the Junglies is listed as the 12th episode. Gallery Trailers and info The Tempo Pre-School video titles advert from 1991. Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Children's Compilations Category:Tempo Pre-School Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Ringo Starr (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:Spider! Category:The Junglies Category:Pingu Category:Spot Category:Paul Nicholas (Spot Narrator) Category:Huxley Pig Category:Martin Jarvis (Huxley Pig Narrator) Category:Rupert Bear Category:Paddington Bear Category:Michael Hordern (Paddington Bear Narrator) Category:Mr Men & Little Miss Category:John Alderton (Little Miss Narrator) Category:Anytime Tales Category:Johnny Morris (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:Victoria Wood (Anytime Tales Narrator) Category:Nellie the Elephant Category:Tony Robinson (Nellie the Elephant Narrator) Category:Favourite Nursery Rhymes Category:Bump Category:Simon Cadell (Bump Narrator) Category:Rosie and Jim Category:John Cunliffe (Rosie and Jim Narrator) Category:Granpa Category:BBFC U Category:FilmFair Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:King Rollo Films Category:Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Category:BBC Category:Clearwater Features Category:Britt Allcroft Category:CMTB Animation Category:Queensland Productions Category:Woodland Animations Category:Flicks Films Category:Nelvana Category:TVC London Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1991 (announced by Enn Reitel) Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School UK VHS advert from 1992 (announced by Pat Sharp)